battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Long-lost Yoyle City/Transcript
-Pin defrosts- Pin: Hey, The HPRC... it's been stolen! At the end of Goiky Canal -The FreeSmart van is seen exiting the Goiky Canal- Pencil: We have arrived in Yoyleland. -Ruby is seen picking up Yoyleberries- Ruby: Want some? Bubble: Yoy! -Ruby and Bubble eat all the Yoyleberries in seconds- Book: Uh, guys? You're gonna turn into... -Ruby and Bubble turn into metal- Book: ...metal. Ruby: Hey, did you say something? --At Pin-- -Needle walks onscreen- Needle: What are you doing? Pin: Aah! Don't scare me. I was just wondering what would happen if we put Coiny and Nickel next to eachother. Should I try it? Needle: There's no point waiting. Pin: That's a good point! -Pin kicks Coiny on top of Nickel- Pin: Are you watching? This is interesting, huh? Needle: Very! -A hole appears on top of Coiny- Needle: Should we go in? Pin: I don't think so. It would ruin the fun, like how you wouldn't want to see yourself in a movie. -Random sounds kick in- Needle: Is this normal? Pin: I don't know, but who cares? -EXPLOSION- -Money is seen flying everywhere- Pin: Oh my pin factory, that's so cool! ♫ Intro Plays ♫ --At Team No-Name-- Gelatin: Puffball, I think you took a wrong turn... Puffball: What? I don't think so. Gelatin: I'm pretty sure...this is Davidland. -dun dun dun- Puffball: How do you know this isn't a shortcut? Golf Ball: Shortcut or not, Davidland is a very dangerous place! I would prefer you take a different route. Puffball: We're almost out of here. Stop complaining. --goes to W.O.A.H Bunch-- Spongy: Why do I have to carry this bag? Pin: Because, Spongy, you're the only one who can. Coiny: I still find it a bit odd that you just found a giant money bag on the ground. Are you sure you weren't up to any weird tricks while I was still frozen? Pin: Coiny, if I was, I'd tell you. You know that. Needle: Well actually i want to say that- Pin: Shh, shh... just pipe down, okay? --At Team No-Name-- -Gelatin is seen trying to make a knot with Firey and his legs- Firey: No no no, undo that. You're supposed to put that leg under ''mine, not over. Gelatin: You mean like that? Firey: Yep! Now pull it tight. -Gelatin does what Firey says- Gelatin: Wow. Firey: Now...try to stand up. -Gelatin trips- Gelatin: Whooa! Fries: Oh my potatoes, seriously you guys? Firey: Gelatin don't let go! I don't want to fall into the sea of Davids! Gelatin: I won't... Golf Ball: So how do we get them back up here? Fries: I say we kick them off our team as soon as we can. Tennis Ball: Gelatin can hold on to Puffball until we are out of Davidland. Then, Puffball can Lower Gelatin and Firey on to the ground, and everything will be good again! Fries: But how long until we're out of Davidland? Tennis Ball: (sighs) I dunno. --At the FreeSmarters' Supervan -- Pencil: FreeSmarters, behold. The Long-lost Yoyle City! -a long montage of Yoyle City is Shown- -a slap is heard- Book: Ow, what was that for? Match: We, like, passed a matchstick factory. It's the rule! --At W.O.A.H. Bunch-- Pin: Hey, Coiny, Nickel, and Needy (Needle slaps Pin) all got frozen. But I thought metal couldn't freeze. Coiny: Yep, metal can freeze. What made you think it couldn't? Pin: I couldn't freeze Leafy, and she was made of metal. Coiny: Oh! That's because she was made of ''Yoyle ''Metal. That stuff is unfreezeable. Pin: Oh. I get it now. Pin: ...hey! Where's Yellow Face? --goes to Yoyle City, and then the FreeSmarters-- Book: (worriedly) Heh heh. Abandoned cities always give me the creeps... Match: Don't worry, Book! Yoyle Mountain is like, right ahead! Pencil; Okay guys! We're here. Get out. -FreeSmart exits the SuperVan- Ruby: We better take the HPRC with us... -Ruby takes HPRC out but puts it in glue accidentally, causing Ruby to try to take it out- Ruby: Uh guys? I can't move this thing. Pencil: Oh, you're too weak, huh? Let the one and only Pencil do it! -Pencil takes a deep breath- Pencil: Hey, wait a minute...that's glue! Ruby: Uhh... Pencil: Snow, plus gasoline, equals GLUE! Ruby: Uh, really? Are you serious? Pencil: Yes. And now that the HPRC is glued to the ground, we can't move it! Match: Ruuubyyyy! Way to ruin everything, like again! --Goes to Team No-Name-- Firey: I wonder why the Davids aren't saying, "Aw, seriously". Tennis Ball: They only say it when you provoke them, which we are ''not going to do! Firey: Don't worry, I don't wanna provoke them either. Puffball: We're almost out of Davidland. Gelatin: Yay. Fries: It's about time. Davids are the most annoying creatures I have ever laid my eyes upon. David: Aw, seriously? -Team No-Name is seen at Yoyleland, where they do what Tennis Ball suggested, and then afterward going to FreeSmart- Bubble: Well, there's nothing we can do about this. Lets just start climbing! Pencil: Okay. But Ruby, stop making mistakes! Ruby: Sorry... -FreeSmart walks over to Yoyle Mountain, when Pencil gets trapped by a monster- Pencil: Yikes! -Ruby tries to get Pencil free, but fails- Ruby: ..oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no no! I see Team No-Name catching up! What do we do! Book: Well... we got the HPRC right here. If we kill pencil and recover her. We should be good to go! Bubble: Sounds good to me! Match: Ha ha, ha ha, i'm killing Pencil! This is, like, so much fun! Pencil: Match, put away your butter knife. You need to actually ''kill me. Match: Sorry. So, like, how would you like to die? There are so many totally like cool options you can choose from! We've got death by fire... Pencil: No, sounds too painful. Match: Poison? Pencil: Ew! No, too gross. Match: Freeze Juice? Pencil: That'll just freeze me, not kill me. Match: Saw? Pencil: Perfect. --Goes to Team No-Name-- Needle: (gasps) It's Yellow Face! Yellow Face: Help! I'm glued to the ground. -Coiny and Bomby try to get Yellow Face out, but fail- Coiny: Well, he's stuck for good. Do you think we should pull the "kill-recover" trick on him? Pin: That would work, but we need the HPRC, which was stolen. I think the FreeSmarters have it though. Coiny: It's the best thing we can do. So, Yellow Face, uh... die. Yellow Face: Okie dokie! (dies) --Goes to FreeSmart-- Pencil: Saw though me, yeah yeah yeah! Kill me quick, yeah yeah yeah! So we can win the contest, so we can win the contest. -Pencil breaks in half- Every other FreeSmarter: Yay! -Ruby recovers Pencil, and then FreeSmart is seen climbing Yoyle Mountain- Bubble: Oh no! Puffball's ahead of us now! Pencil: Not for long! -Pencil throws freeze juice at every team member of Team No-Name and hits them all- FreeSmart: Yay! -FreeSmart is seen climbing Yoyle Mountain again- Book: Hey Ice Cube... Ice Cube: Wha? Book: We're at the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Ice Cube: Wow! Match: Yay, we won! We won! We won, right! Every other FreeSmarter: Yay! --Goes to Team No-Name, who desfrosts, resulting in Puffball going really fast-- Golf Ball: It looks like we place second. Not bad, at least we are not up for elimination. Tennis Ball: Saao, does that mean W.O.A.H Bunch loses? And where's the Speaker Box? I thought we would be here at the finish line! Firey Speaker Box: I am here. -everyone at the summit screams- Firey Speaker Box: And this is ''not ''the summit to Yoyle Mountain. Book: What? No way, it definately is. See this flag? Firey Speaker Box: Yes, i see it. And i see much more of it then you do. Book: Oh my word... Firey Speaker Box: Ha ha! I'll see you when you ''actually get to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Golf Ball: Everybody! Get on to Puffball again! -Team No-Name gets on to Puffball, except Rocky, who was taken by Pencil- Book: Oh no, there's no way we can climb faster then Puffball can fly! Pencil: Not if Rocky gets eaten. (Kicks Rocky offscreen) That's what you get for barfing on me. -A monster eats Rocky- Book: But that happened two years ago... Pencil: No talking Book, it's time for climbing! Golf Ball: Fries. Ride Puffball down to the HPRC to recover Rocky! And make it snappy. We're falling behind every second! Fries: Yeah, yeah, whatever. -Puffball drops everyone off except Fries and then rushes to the HPRC- -A long montage of FreeSmart climbing Yoyle Needy is shown, which and afterward every FreeSmarter is seen at the summit of Yoyle Mountain- Pencil: Yay! Now we win! Firey Speaker Box: You do, unfortunately... Match: Unfortunately? Excuuse me? What is that ''supposed to mean? Firey Speaker Box: Whoa, hold on! Match, you need to be in the TLC right now. Match: OMG, OMG, Where's my disguise? Firey Speaker Box: It's a bit late for that, don't you think? -Match gets tossed by the contestant tosser- --goes to the TLC, which shows Match getting thrown into the TLC, and then the LOL closes the TLC, which locks itself-- Firey Speaker Box: And Bubble, what about you? Bubble: Oh, uh... I'm a tree, I'm a tree, Yes I am, I'm definitely a tree. Pencil: Bubble! Trees don't make those sounds. Bubble: Oh, really? Um... then what sounds do trees make? Pencil: Uh, I dunno! Maybe the occasional leaf rustling? Bubble: Okay. Zhh, Zhhh! Pencil: No, it's more of a... shh, shh, shh... Bubble: Shh. Zhh! Zhh! Firey Speaker Box: Bubble, I've had enough of your goofing off. Bubble: I'm not goofing off. I'm a tree! Pencil: Bubble! No talking! Trees make rustling sounds! Bubble! Oh, right! Shh! Zhh! Zhh! --goes to HPRC, which Fries is seen recovering Rocky, and then afterwards going to Team W.O.A.H Bunch-- Pin: I'm tired of walking. Who here can throw really well? Spongy: Me! Pin: Okay. Can you throw this stick 2,760 miles? Spongy: I was kidding. Pin: Well, then. Bomby, you throw it. Bomby; NO! Pin: Coiny, you wanna give it a try? Coiny: Sure, so what am i aiming for? Pin: Try to hit FreeSmart's Van. I'm sure there are some buttons you can hit that will help us. Coiny: Doesn't seem too difficult. -Coiny throws twig, then it goes to Puffball, and hits Rocky- Fries: Oh no! -a monster eats Rocky- -goes back to W.O.A.H Bunch- Coiny: That's okay. Attempt two. -Coiny throws twig, then it goes to the SuperVan, and then the twig hits the steal button, which attracts Needle- Pin: Needle's magnetic. Everyone hold on to her! -every member of W.O.A.H Bunch hops on to Needle, it then afterward goes to the HPRC where Fries is seen recovering Rocky again, and then goes to the supervan where Needle slams in to a magnet, but the rest of the Bunch knock Rocky off which results in a monster eating Rocky- Fries: You've got to be kidding me. -Needle hops down from the magnet, and then recovers Yellow Face- Yellow Face: Yaaaay! -Fries recovers rocky and then both are seen riding on Puffball to the summit, and then the rest of the Team No-Name hop on Puffball who rushes up to the top of Yoyle Needy gets closer, but then, in a flashback, thinks:- Firey Speaker Box: Puffball, every time your team has been up for voting, you've won the prize! -Puffball backs off- Golf Ball: Puffball, why'd you stop? We're so close! We have a 99.4% chance of winning! What are you doing? -Puffball starts shrinking-, Firey falls off- Puffball: If our team loses, we'll be up for voting. -Tennis Ball falls down- Puffball: And I'll win the prize, like I always do. -Rocky and Gelatin fall off- Puffball: I really loove prizeees! -Fries falls off- Golf Ball: (scoffs) That's the most insane thing I've ever-- -Golf Ball falls off, followed by a monster eating every member of Team No-Name except Puffball- --Goes to W.O.A.H Bunch-- -W.O.A.H Bunch is seen climbing Yoyle Mountain, and then a long montage of Yoyle Needy- Pin: Yay, we win, yay! Pencil: Well, technically you placed second. We FreeSmarters, as excpected, placed first. Every FreeSmarter except Bubble: Yay! -Bubble gets tossed by the contestant tosser, and then the voting screen shows up- Firey Speaker Box: Vote on the members of Team No-Name. Please vote. You've gotta vote, I'm begging you! Also, you can vote on as many contestants as you want to, so please, vote on all of them! -voting screen is shown for a few more seconds- Ruby: Uh, how are we supposed to get down from here? -FreeSmart and W.O.A.H Bunch is seen falling and screaming- '''Episode Ends Here.' Category:Episode Transcripts